


I'm Here

by Danlol



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bullying, Childhood experiences, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlol/pseuds/Danlol
Summary: "I'm so sorry but she comes first now...." A story of recovery, moving on and regrets. NOT a Robron story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ISN'T a Robron story so don't moan! There's lots of them out there! I just prefer robecca. It's my first story ever so take it easy on me :p
> 
> I don't own any of the characters apart of any original characters I might or I might not put in

I'm so sorry but she comes first now, I can't lose her Bex" Lachlan said as he squeezed on Rebecca's breathing tubes. 

Robert was visiting her in the hospital as normal but today he came a hour or 2 early because Victoria was looking after Seb and had a shift at the pub later. He was nearing Rebecca's room and he began hearing noises from the machines in her room. Panic set in so he yelled "NURSE!!" And bust in to her room. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks for a few seconds. Rebecca's own nephew was really trying to kill her!

When Robert bust in Lachlan dropped her tubes and froze. She was still coughing and gasping but it was like time stood still for Lachlan and Robert, they were brought out of their haze by the nurses and doctors running in and attending to Rebecca. They were mumbling and whispering within themselves. Robert nervously asked one of the doctors "Is.... is she dying? The doctor simply turned around and said "No, she's coming out of her coma". Lachlan stepped back a few steps in shock. Robert came over to him and whispered in his ear "I guess your little plan backfired eh?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support for the first chapter! I didn't expect anything for my first work

Lachlan slowly backed out of the room as Rebecca's eyes began to flutter. Robert decided to deal with him later and focus only on Rebecca, he instinctively grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze saying "Come on Bex do it for Seb". Then slowly she began to open her eyes, she didn't know what was going on surrounded by strangers. She felt someone holding on to her hand so she tilted her head slightly and saw Robert smiling weakly towards her.   
"Robert?" She asked confusedly.  
Robert didn't know what to say so he gave her hand another squeeze and just nodded. A doctor laughed slightly and said "At least you can remember faces. Can you guess where we are?" Rebecca looked around slightly and said in a jokey manner "I have a hutch this is a hospital". Robert snickered and the doctor said "I can see that the coma didn't do lasting damage".   
"I have been in a coma?" Rebecca asked.  
Robert and the doctor looked at each other and Rebecca knew something was wrong. "What is it? Is Seb ok? Where's Chrissie and dad anyway?" She asked concerned.   
Robert said "Seb's ok, he's with Victoria" then he cleared his throat "Listen Bex do you remember what happened when I took Seb to stop you moving to Australia?" Rebecca moved her hand away from his and said "Yes" very slowly and nervously.  
"Well we got into a car chase but Chrissie suddenly lost control of the car" he trailed off. Something clicked with Rebecca and she said to the doctor "Can I get a few minutes alone with Robert please?". The doctor said "5 minutes then I need to do a proper assessment on you". He was almost at the door when he stopped and turned back to Rebecca and said "He's a keeper" nodding at Robert "he sat with you for hours everyday" then he walked out of the room.  
Rebecca asked Robert "Really?" She couldn't believe that he could be that thoughtful and kind.   
He said "Yes really, whatever you think about me I still care for you. You are the mother of our child for crying out loud" then he reached for her hand and she let him. "Bex, I need to tell you something and I don't know how to". She squeezed his hand and said "Just tell me who's dead Robert".  
He looked up with tears in his eyes and said "Chrissie and Lawrence“.  
Immediately she asked "What about Lachlan" panicked   
Robert said "He survived with minor injuries, did he do something for Chrissie to lose control like she did?"  
Rebecca just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this as much I can but you know how life is lol   
> Tell me what you think and how can I improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focuses on Lachlan and his background..

  
"I fucking knew it!" Robert stood up and began pacing and rubbing his head. "You know I walked in on him trying to kill you just before you woke up"

Rebecca believed him instantly "Oh god, he needs help" she said. Robert laughed sarcastically "He past that point about when he threw himself into the glass table to make you guys hate me"

"Wait you didn't push him? This this starting to make sense now. Do you know when he went missing? Well he was actually hiding from the attic, spying on the family"

"Wow that's pretty fucked up and that's coming from me." Robert said in surprise.

"He made you look like a monster and I was worried about Seb, I should have believed you when you said you changed. This wouldn't have happened then" Rebecca tearing up

Robert rushed to her side and grabbed her hand with both hands "Hey this mess isn't your fault. After all I did to your family it's no wonder you didn't believe me". Rebecca looked up at Robert and said "Rob, what are we going to do? We don't have enough evidence to go to the police". He cupped her face and said "I really don't know Bex but you and Seb are my top priorities now. I promise I won't let either of you down".

**Cut to Lachlan**

Lachlan was in a daze. _Did he really just try to kill his aunt..._

Rebecca was his only remaining close relative and he had just tried to kill her! What was wrong with him?? The funny thing is that he absolutely adored her when he was young. He would even say he preferred Rebecca over his mum. Chrissie was always busy when he was younger so she would palm off him to Rebecca, those days were the best of his life.

"Come on squirt, let's get rid of the wicked witch of the west and do something fun" she used to say. She took him everywhere... Bowling, cinema, lasertag you name it but his favourite was when they were being lazy and goofy at home playing video games or watching bad movies. They even had a special duvet cover that she always brought down. It was for especially cold or miserable days, they made up a "miserable rating" for weather outside. At first it had to be a "8" on their system to get the duvet cover but over time Lachlan lowered it to a "3" because Chrissie hardly spent any time with him and he needed someone to fill her role so that was Rebecca. Yes his mum made time every night to read him a bedtime story but they didn't talk much about anything. That was Rebecca's job during their many duvet days, it was his way of opening up and telling someone what was bothering him. He told Rebecca about everything in his life, how he was getting on in school, his friends and most importantly she was his rock during his bullying ordeal. He never talks about that time anymore because it was the worst time of his life. It made Lachlan the way he is today, he swore that nobody would walk all over him ever again.

He was brought out of his daze by his phone ringing, it was Belle. Lachlan took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before answering it.

"Lachlan! Victoria just texted me saying that Rebecca has woken up! That's fantastic right?" Belle said enthusiastically.

He tried to be as enthusiastic as possible "yeah I was there! The doctors wouldn't let me stay with her because they needed to do an assessment so I'm just walking around clearing my head". Lachlan hated lying to Belle but he couldn't bloody tell her that he tried to killed Rebecca could he?

"Do you want me to join you?" Belle said.

"Thanks but I want be on my own"  
"Ok, you sure?"

"Yeah, by the way I bloody love you so much I would have crumbled without you Belle"

"I love you too, I'm here always"

"Thanks I'll see you later ok?"

"You're sure that your ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, listen Belle I need to go my phone is dying" he lied  
  
"Ok give my love to Rebecca for me"

"I will bye" hanging up the phone.

As he was putting his phone away in his pocket he got a message from Robert. It was just 5 words.

REBECCA REMEMBERS EVERYTHING STAY AWAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you think i used a different style of writing in this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this it's a filler chapter

Rebecca felt she just lost Lachlan as well as Chrissie and Lawrence. She was a sister, mum and an aunt all rolled into one to him. He tried to kill her just because she might remember the crash if she woke up... She knew that he had some sort of mental illness but not this bad. All the signs were there and she just sat back and let Chrissie try to deal with it. Chrissie loved Lachlan so much but sometimes she could be naive and out of her depth. She basically didn't know how to handle Lachlan and Rebecca knew that but did absolutely nothing to help. If she had did something Chrissie and Lawrence might have still be alive Rebecca thought.

She was brought out of her daze by the doctor opening the door. "I'm sorry but I really need to do a full assessment on you now. I already broke the rules by letting you guys talk".

Rebecca just sighed and nodded.

"Do you want me to go?" Robert asked.

"I don't mind but you could go and get Seb, I really need to see him" Rebecca said weakly.

"Ok of course" then he bent over and kissed her head. While he was bent over Rebecca whispered "Promise me you'll won't do anything silly." Robert just looked at her and eventually nodded. Rebecca knew him inside out and she knew that he would do something that he'll regret. Seb needed him and (she wouldn't have admitted this) deep inside she needed him as well.

Robert felt so helpless, he caught Lachlan trying to kill Rebecca and he caused the fucking crash but he couldn't do anything. He wanted just to batter Lachlan but he promised Rebecca that he wouldn't do anything silly and he intends to keep his promises to her and Seb from now on. No he needed to be smart to get some sort of evidence. Oh Fuck what about Belle he thought, Robert didn't know what Lachlan would do but he wasn't going to risk her safety he owe Aaron that much at least. He didn't know if he was going to tell Belle straight away, she has got mental problems herself and the Dingles had enough going on with that Joe Tait fella without her having an episode. Yet again she might understand why Lachlan did those things she killed that girl Gemma was it...he thought. And she faked a pregnancy... Oh god was he almost feeling sympathetic to Lachlan??

He was coming into the village when he saw Belle walking and using her phone so he beeped and pulled over. Robert rolled down the car window and said "Have you heard the news? Rebecca has woken up!"

"Yeah! Victoria texted me! I called Lachlan and he said that he couldn't stay with her because the doctors needed to do an assessment or something" 

"Um, yeah she's having that now. She wanted to see Seb so I'm picking him up and heading straight back. Hey do you wanna come?" Robert wanted to know that she was safe from Lachlan.

"Oh I don't want to intrude" said Belle 

"Oh you won't be intruding, she has lost most of her family. She needs to see some friendly faces right now."

"Ok but only if you're sure." Belle said.

Robert just nodded and smiled, he opened the passenger seat door for her.

"I should let Lachlan know where I'm going in case he comes back looking for me" Belle said as she was climbing in to the car. Before Robert could stop himself he shouted "NO!"

Belle looked at him puzzled.

"Err.., I just meant I wouldn't disturb him at the minute. It got too much for him and he ran out" Robert said trying to recover the situation. "Oh god I need to phone him to make sure he's ok" Belle said immediately and began ringing Lachlan. Robert tried to hide his nervousness while it rung. "Damn he's not answering, maybe I should stay here in case he comes home" Belle said while fidgeting. "No I'm sure he's just back in the hospital" Robert trying to reassure her. "Come on let's go and get Seb from Victoria, and sure ushe could keep a eye out for Lachlan if he comes home." He said. Belle sighed and nodded while cancelling the call. 

They drove into the village, they saw Victoria taking Seb for a walk Robert pulled over the car. "Hey I wasn't expecting you back so soon" Victoria said.

"The doctor needed to do an assessment and she wanted to see Seb so I'm picking him up and heading straight back." Robert said then he turned to Belle "Can you head on with Seb and get couple of his things so we can head back quickly".

Belle knew something was up and so did Victoria. "Ok yeah sure" Belle said hesitantly. She got of the car and got the house keys off Victoria, she was told where Seb's things were then she headed on with Seb. 

Victoria made sure that Belle was out of ear shot before turning to Robert  
"Ok what's up?" She said concerned.

Robert sighed "Get in"

She rushed over to the passenger seat door and got in. "You're scaring me now, is Rebecca ok? Is she brain damaged or something?" She said.

"Oh no Rebecca is remarkably fine, it's amazing how good she is" Robert found himself slightly smiling after he said that.

"Well, what is it then?" Victoria said slightly frustrated 

Robert sighed and took an deep breath "He caused the crash and I caught him trying to kill her."

"Wait who did??" Victoria was totally confused.

"Lachlan, it was Lachlan" Robert said 

"Oh fuck are you serious? So you were right after all, wait how did you find out about the crash?" Victoria asked.

"Rebecca remembered everything, very lucky actually isn't it? You know that we have reading about comas"

Victoria nodded "Yeah most people are confused and disoriented when they just come out of comas"

After a few seconds of silence Victoria asked "What are you going to do? Is the police involved?" Robert shook his head "Not yet, Rebecca doesn't know what to do. We don't have any evidence, anyway he needs proper help not rot in prison"

"But he could be dangerous Robert, what about Belle hmm.... I'm guessing she doesn't know" Victoria looked disapproving 

"I know, I know that's why I persuaded her to go with me. I can keep an eye on her" Victoria give him a look which Robert read perfectly, "Yes she needs to know but I'm letting Rebecca decide when" he said.

They saw Belle coming out of the house Robert turned to Victoria "Please don't say anything to her" 

She nodded but said "She will need to know soon"

Robert nodded.

Once Belle reached the car Victoria got out and helped Belle to put Seb into his car seat (it's difficult you know lol) Belle got into the car. They drove to the hospital, the pair didn't talk much. Belle knew something was up and he thought that so the car journey was awkward.

Approaching Rebecca's room they saw the last person that Robert expected there.  
Lachlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this but it's kinda necessary for my story sorry for this rubbish :p
> 
> I didn't expect this support for my first work, thank you! I aim to diversify the community!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
